Por su atención
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: El simple hecho de verlo o saber que se encontraba cerca, era más que suficiente para hacerle sentir feliz y eufórico, por lo que buscar la forma de obtener su atención se volvía una necesidad apenas y su aroma comenzaba a llenar la habitación. Una lastima que decidiera poner su atención en otra persona, que no se la regresaba.


**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece en lo mas mínimo, este material fue hecho con el mero fin de entretener.**

Escrito curioso que realice ya hace un tiempo, en su mayoría todo queda por meras insinuaciones y tal vez no se vea muy claro pero... Meh, no pasa nada. Esta historia también se encuentran publicada en otros dos lados.

No digo que es pokefilia o yaoi, porque todo queda muy platónico (en el sentido común de la palabra). ¿Advertencias? Tal vez los errores e idas de dedo que sigo sin ver porque estoy medio ciega (?)

* * *

Corrió de un lado a otro en el extenso lugar que era su hogar —con una indescriptible felicidad—, junto a aquel amable hombre de bata blanca que gustaba de entrenar con él, recibiendo los ataques directamente con su cuerpo como si no fueran la gran cosa. Con aquella misma felicidad ignoró olímpicamente a los otros pokémon que también eran como su familia, y simplemente pasó a dirigirse hacia una de las pelotitas rosas que se encontraban cerca de su cama para tomarla con sus dientes y, una vez más, irse corriendo por donde llegó, irradiando aquella felicidad por cada uno de sus poros.

Atravesó la mayor parte del lugar dando zig zag s sin sentido con aquella pelota firmemente sostenida con sus dientes, hasta que finalmente se detuvo al lado de una silla donde yacía una persona tranquilamente sentada en la encimera de la cocina. Soltó la pelotita rosa —la cual rebotó varias veces—, a los pies de aquella persona que ni cuenta se dio de su presencia. Rockruff ladro animadamente para llamar la atención de aquella persona, apoyándose con las patas delanteras mientras movía animadamente su colita. Cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta que no iba a recibir respuesta alguna, miró con confusión a aquel chico antes de ladrar una vez más, con el semblante obviamente triste comenzó a brincar insistentemente hasta que logró pescarse de la encimera y poder ver finalmente el rostro de aquel entrenador.

Aquella persona había sido presentada algunos meses atrás por él profesor como Sun, y si la memoria no le fallaba había vuelto un poco más moreno y con el cabello de un color distinto a cuando lo había conocido tiempo atrás. Miró atentamente al distraído chico que tanto le agradaba —y cuyo aroma lo volvía loco—, él cual se encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados, los codos apoyados en la barra, mientras también hacía algo parecido a un puchero con sus labios.

Rockruff no necesitó más de cinco minutos para finalmente caer en cuenta del porqué Sun no le prestaba atención en lo más mínimo. Entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba al soñador de cabello castaño y sacó ligeramente su lengua en señal de obvio desagrado. Mucho tiempo antes de conocer a Sun, le había tocado jugar con un niño mucho más moreno y de curioso cabello verde que siempre estaba sonriendo, un niño que cuando se encontraba al lado del ahora castaño captaba toda su atención por completo.

Y ahora parecía que aunque no estuviera presente en el lugar de todas formas se podía quedar con toda aquella atención.

—¡Rockruff!

El tipo roca puro inmediatamente quitó aquella expresión y una vez más agitó su cola insistentemente mientras ladraba, más que feliz al darse cuenta que finalmente su presencia había sido notada.

—Pero, ¿Qué haces ahí?

Cuestiono Sun para simplemente recibir un ladrido como respuesta, antes de estirar los brazos para sostener a Rockruff y sentarlo en sus piernas, acariciando su cabeza con una sonrisa tras notar la felicidad que el pokemon irradiaba por el simple hecho de estar entre sus brazos.

—Pequeña cosa traviesa.

Comento con ternura el entrenador cuando el mismo pokémon se acercó lo suficiente a su cuerpo como para restregar la cabeza, sin dejar de mover la cola en ningún instante.

—Deberías de tener cuidado, estoy seguro de que al profesor no le gustará descubrir que sabes subirte a la encimera —comentó casualmente Sun sin esperar respuesta alguna, obviamente—. Hablando de, ¿Cuanto mas se tardara el profesor? Digo que solo iba y venía de Akala… De seguro fue a ver combates en el "Battle Royale"

—¡Sun, ya volvi! —se escuchó el grito provenir desde la entrada de la casa, así como él sonar de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse.

—Pues pronto no se va a morir. —soltó Sun con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro mientras continuaba acariciando el cuello de Rockruff, quien ladro ante su comentario.

—Lamento haberte retrasado Sun, de seguro ya vas con prisa a Poni. —se disculpó Kukui mientras se acercaba a la encimera rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza, inmediatamente el resto de pokémon ignorados siguieron al profesor.

—Usted no se preocupe por eso profesor —dijo Sun finalmente levantándose de su lugar y dejando a Rockruff en el suelo, quien inmediatamente se quejó por dicha acción—. En realidad no hay ninguna prisa, únicamente iré a ver si tengo suerte fotografiando a un Dragonite, aprovechando que hoy no tengo retadores.

El profesor Kukui asintió con una sonrisa mientras veía como el primer —actual e invicto—, campeón de la región se acomodaba su mochila y gorra antes de retirarse del lugar.

—Para cualquier cosa profesor, no dude en llamarme. Ahora si me permite, esas fotos no se toman solas.

Tanto profesor como pokemon siguieron al castaño para despedirlo en la puerta, tomando en cuenta el título y su gusto por ir a buscar combates en el "Battle Tree", de vez en cuando se tornaba muy difícil poder hablar con el niño aunque fuera por tan solo unos minutos.

—¡Ve con cuidado! —exclamó Kukui mientras decia adios con su mano diestra, ignorando por completo la expresión de tristeza de Rockruff, tras ver como Sun se montaba sobre Charizard para finalmente irse con dirección a la isla anteriormente mencionada.

Una vez desapareció Charizard de su rango de visión, regresaron al interior de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de sí… O al menos eso fue lo que hizo Kukui, pues apenas y la puerta se cerro detrás de ellos Rockruff se quedo ahí, sentado frente a la misma mirándola con aquel semblante triste y decaído, esperando que el castaño entrara una vez más por aquella puerta. Aunque claro, el pokemon estaba claramente consciente de que aquello era imposible.

—¿Y tu que tienes ahora? —pregunto Kukui a la distancia tras notar a Rockruff plantado frente a la puerta de su casa, al mismo tiempo que se encargaba de llenar distintos platos de comida, algo que ocasionó que Murkrow bajará hasta posarse en uno de sus hombros, mientras que Snubbull y Stufful comenzaban a dar vueltas alrededor del profesor por la comida, impidiéndole caminar correctamente—. ¡Rockruff, si no vienes se acabara todo!

El tipo roca ni siquiera se inmuto, simplemente continuó en su lugar, vigilando el suelo pues estaba tan triste que ni fuerzas parecía tener como para alzar su triste mirada.

—¿Estas triste porque se fue Sun? —pregunto Kukui en un tono extrañamente comprensivo cuando finalmente fue capaz de agacharse junto al pokémon tipo roca—. ¿Querías ir con él?

Rockruff alzó su carita para mirar a Kukui directamente, con los ojos vidriosos como si en cualquier momento se fuera a echar a llorar. Murkrow, quien aún continuaba cómodamente en el hombro de Kukui, lanzó unos cuantos graznidos antes de volar de regreso a donde estaba la comida. Y aun cuando para el profesor aquel sonido fue totalmente normal, para Rockruff obviamente no fue así, pues inmediatamente se levantó enojado de su lugar y ladro con dirección a Murkrow.

—Ustedes dos deberían intentar llevarse mejor. —Observó Kukui aun en su posición de cuclillas, estuvo a punto de agregar algo más, pero el sonido de su puerta siendo golpeada repetidas veces llamó su atención, finalmente levantándose, mientras Rockruff a su lado miraba ilusionado la puerta, probablemente a la espera de algún milagro.

—¡Alola, Profesor!—exclamó feliz y sonriente el nuevo invitado, quien atravesó el umbral de la casa independientemente de si fue o no invitado para pasar.

—¡Que sorpresa, Hau!—respondió igual de sonriente el dueño de la casa mientras se ponía las manos en los costados—. Creí que aun estabas dando vueltas en Akala, ¿Que te trae por aquí?

Rockruff por su parte se volvió a sentar de donde anteriormente se había levantado, antes de soltar un algo parecido a un gruñido cuando aquel entrenador —que le quitaba la atención total de Sun—, se hizo presente. Ignorando por completo que a lo lejos Murkrow parecía estarse burlando, mientras Snubbull junto a Stufful negaban con la cabeza desde donde se encontraban.

—Hace un rato lo estaba haciendo pero acabo de recordar algo importante—comentó el alegre chico de cabello verde oscuro con tranquilidad, antes de alterarse una vez más—. ¡Profesor!—exclamó una vez más, asustando a todos los presentes debido al cambio tan agresivo en el tono de voz—. ¿De casualidad no ha visto a Sun?

Y cuando el pequeño pokemon de tipo roca estaba pensando que ya tenía suficiente de la indeseada visita —o indeseada para él—, de repente se le había ocurrido mencionar al chico por cuya atención solía pedir casi a gritos.

—¿Sun?—comentó el profesor con duda y una ligera sorpresa, antes de sonreír nuevamente—. Oh sí, de hecho estuvo aquí hasta hace unos momentos, justo se acaba de i-...

—¡Aaaa!

El inesperado grito de Hau que demostraba sorpresa y dolor le sorprendió casi tanto como ver a su Rockruff fuertemente pegado a la pierna izquierda del entrenador, quien al intentar quitárselo no logró otra cosa más que caer vergonzosamente al suelo.

—¡Rockruff, suéltalo! —gritó obviamente sorprendido y enojado Kukui, quien rápidamente se acercó para intentar quitarlo—. ¡Rockruff malo, que lo sueltes te digo!

Y no se soltó hasta que sus compañeros de juego —que habían estado viendo todo a la distancia—, se acercaron rápidamente para atacar a la vez y ayudar al profesor. Obviamente eso no impidió que él enojado pokemon dejará de mostrar los dientes y de ladrarle a Hau, mucho menos se calmó cuando Kukui finalmente lo tuvo en brazos.

—¿Qué le pasa a su Rockruff, profesor? —preguntó curioso Hau, aún sentado en el suelo y pasándose una toalla por la herida echa por los caminos del pokemon, que hasta minutos antes continuaba sangrando—. En todo el tiempo que tengo viniendo nunca había actuado así.

—No lo se Hau... —respondió cansado Kukui mientras miraba la expresión de enojo que continuaba en el rostro de Rockruff—. Y no sabes cuanto me gustaría saberlo.


End file.
